


Jenny and Kate.

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Martha has a surprise for Jenny who has rapidly become her best friend as Martha has listened to stories from Jenny's past.





	Jenny and Kate.

Jenny had arrived at Martha's house early that morning by request so that Martha can introduce her to someone she might like to get to know. Now they were part way through the car journey and Jenny kept asking questions.

Martha said nothing in answer except that the person they were going to see was part of UNIT, a woman and someone Jenny should meet. That was it, Martha said if she said any more it wouldn't be a proper surprise.

Martha parked the car in the visitor parking of the Tower of London. Both women got out of the car and Martha showed her UNIT ID card to one of the beefeaters who took them through to a base where Jenny followed Martha as she approached a blond woman who was looking the other way.

"Hi Kate, this is Jenny - I told you about her. Jenny this is Kate Lethbridge-Stewart - the woman I brought you here to meet." Martha introduced the two then added, "I need to be somewhere else now but call me and I'll give you a lift back later Jen." Then Martha left the room.

"Hi, do you know why Martha wanted us to meet, she wouldn't tell me." Jenny asked meekly.

"My father is Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart he less UNIT at the time where the Doctor actively worked for UNIT. He's still on the payroll actually which is why we got Martha to call him to Earth for ATMOS," Kate replied.

Over the course of the day the two became fast friends identifying lots of similarities between them and sharing stories of their fathers and exchanged phone numbers and when Martha came to pick Jenny up it was almost ten at night.


End file.
